Make a Wish
by Snavej
Summary: For GHHQ Exchange weekend, recipient: allaroundgamerkay. Only child Oliver makes a wish on a star...
1. Chapter 1

**Recepient: allaroundgamerkay**

**Themes: Romance/Fluff, Fluff, Family, Supernatural/Mystery**

**Themes Unwilling to Receive: Crack Fic**

**Content you are uninterested in receiving: Incest is a no go.**

**Characters or content Preferred to Receive: I would love a story with both Gene and Naru**

* * *

She is not even pretty.

I told her that to her face once. It was sort of an accident. The words had come out of my mouth before I realised I'd done it. It didn't go down well. Her best friend slapped me. No teachers saw it happen.

Wouldn't matter if they had.

I'm _difficult_.

And apparently if you're difficult, other people are allowed to bully you. The adults just sigh.

Now I just keep my mouth shut.

My mother reckons that's why I have no friends. Well, she's not my real mother. My real mother died when I was eight from alcohol poisoning. My real father left after that. I was adopted by my current parents a few months later.

Some say I ought to be grateful for the fact I was adopted by such nice people.

I guess my mother is right though. It's hard to make friends when you don't talk to people. But I have a habit of saying exactly the wrong thing. Apparently. It's not my fault other people interpret my words wrong.

Eugh.

I close my book and shove it in my school bag. When I look up, she's still standing on the other side of the library, talking animatedly to the grumpy old librarian, Mr Jenkins.

He's smiling at her. Even he likes her.

Everyone likes her.

Even if she isn't that pretty.

Everyone likes her…

Yes, I guess that does include me. But that doesn't change anything.

It's home time.

I leave the library and head for the school gates, I don't get too far before someone calls my name.

"Oliver!"

I slow my walk but don't stop. Why does she want to speak to me?

She probably wants something.

"Oi!" she whines. And a hand grabs my arm. She swings around so she's standing in front of me. I stop walking.

"Yes?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"You know it's rude to ignore people."

I roll my eyes.

"It's rude to grab hold of people without their consent," I fire back and she releases my arm immediately.

"Sorry, you're right."

I step around her and continue walking.

"I wanted to ask you something," she blurts, as she half runs beside me. My legs are much longer than hers.

"Of course you do," I mutter, low enough that she doesn't hear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together…?"

"Why would I walk home with you?"

"Because I live this way too now."

I can see her beaming at me out of the corner of my eye. I sigh pointedly, stop walking — again — and turn to face Mai.

"Look, we don't really know each other. I think suddenly walking home together is a bit weird."

I expected her face to fall, but it does not. She continues to smile at me.

"Yeah, we don't know each other. But if we walk to and from school together, then we could get to know each other. And then it won't be weird any more."

"Why would you want to do that?"

She rolls her eyes at me now.

"Because otherwise, we're going to walk like ten feet apart without talking, and I think that's weirder," she says. "Besides, you insulted me that one time, so I think you owe me."

"My mother would insist I owe you an apology," I reply. "But I owe you nothing more."

"Please?" she whines again.

I sigh heavily.

"Fine."

She grins. We start walking.

"So you do Physics right?" she asks.

I nod.

"I've got a mock exam for Physics next week. It's all on electromagnetism and I hate it," she complains.

"Hmm."

"But at least it's not as bad as English. We've just started poetry and it's just ridiculous."

"Hmm."

"Like, I really don't think the writers meant all of the stuff that the teachers make us come up with. You know? Like, sometimes, the curtains are just fucking blue."

"Hmm." I suppose I ought to do something other than just hum in response. "How do you know? Have you ever written any poetry? Other than for school, that is?"

Her smile widens at the question. Then she presses a finger to her lips as she thinks about it.

"No. I've written some stories, but never poetry. Maybe I should try it…"

"You write stories?"

"Uh huh, I'll tell you about them as long as you promise not to be dismissive."

"I will promise no such thing," I mutter.

She scowls.

"Fine, laugh at me then. I write fanfiction."

I try to contain my smirk. I could have guessed that she would say that. She seems like the type somehow.

"For what?"

"Huh?"

"Fanfiction for what?" I ask.

"Akatsuki no Yona."

"What?"

"It's a manga. And an anime," she says, looking away. "After my Mum died, in the care home, one of the people that worked there suggested I watch it. So I did. And I liked it. But the new chapters aren't coming out fast enough for my liking so…"

We cross the road. The streets are becoming more residential now and there are fewer cars about.

"But if I've put in something about the colour of the curtains," Mai goes on. "It's because they're just that colour."

"So you don't use words deliberately because of the imagery they invoke?"

"Well sometimes. But the colour of the curtains doesn't change if the character's mood changes. It's not like because they're sad, suddenly the curtains are blue."

"My curtains are blue."

She laughs.

"And is that because you're sad?"

"No. My mother picked them."

"I think I could have guessed— Ooh! Look, a penny!"

She bends over suddenly and pops back up holding a dull penny. She licks her thumb and rubs the coin a bit. It stays dull.

"See a penny, pick it up, all day long you have good luck," Mai sings.

"That's nonsense."

"Maybe, but I think you're just jealous of my good luck."

She meant it as a joke, but she might have a point. She is lucky; she has friends.

Perhaps she sees something of this one my face as she frowns. I look away.

We continue to walk, but now in silence. This is my curse. I do the wrong thing and conversation dies. I did not react as I should have done to her statement and now I have made it awkward.

Oh well.

She will not ask to walk with me again. I try to ignore the pang of disappointment in my chest. Not that I cared.

"I have to go this way now," she says suddenly, pointing down a different street to the way I have to go. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah…"

I walk off, there's no point attempting further niceties. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out earphones and push them into my ears. I plug the other end into my phone and set off the audiobook I had been listening to earlier in the day.

When I arrive home, Luella greets me. She smiles and kisses my cheek. I hand her my empty lunchbox as she natters away. I still have my earphones in, but I can lip read well enough to know that dinner will be in an hour and we're having chicken.

I head up the stairs to my bedroom. The Davis household has three bedrooms, mine is the closest to the stairs. My parents' bedroom is furthest from the stairs, but it does have its own ensuite. The other bedroom is currently being used as Luella's home office. She's a private therapist.

They had planned to convert the garage into a proper room and have that to save her clients traipsing through the house, but they had never got around to it. I suspect she will retire before they do…

I pull off my tie, shut my bedroom door and change into pyjamas before taking a seat at my desk. I sit cross-legged and pull out my homework. I decide to start with Maths.

An hour later, I hear my name called for dinner. Dutifully, I put my pen down and close my exercise book.

My parents are already at the table when I arrive in the dining room. My mother is carving the chicken and my father is piling carrots and peas onto his plate. I help myself to mash.

"Breast or leg?" Luella asks.

"Leg," I reply, holding back a snide remark. I always pick a drumstick over breast meat when possible. Yet still she asks. You would think after nine years that she would be used to my ways.

We eat in relative silence. Luella occasionally tries to start conversation, but on the whole, we're quiet. At the end of the meal, I put my plate in the dishwasher and pass back through the dining room.

"Do you want to do the wishbone with me?" Luella asks.

I frown.

"Why would I want to do that?"

She sighs.

"For fun."

"What is fun about touching a greasy bone and breaking it in half?" I ask.

"You can make a wish… Never mind." She forces a smile. I've upset her. "Have you got a lot of homework?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well you get on with that then."

I leave the dining room. I don't know why she is upset. It's not like the wish would come true. As if I have anything to wish for anyway.

Looking at it logically, I have a roof over my head, enough food to eat and a good education. My body is reasonably healthy. What else could I want?

_A friend_.

The thought fires through my brain like a bullet, searing at my very core. And just like a bullet, it is hard to ignore.

A friend.

Yes, a friend would be nice. A friend that understands me and knows me and looks out for me. A friend that… I don't know.

A friend that likes me for me I guess.

Rather than because I can tell them the homework answers.

Pushing the thoughts aside, I open up my exercise book and start working again.

* * *

Night rolls in and the clock strikes ten thirty; time for bed.

I pack my bag for the following day and stand up to close my curtains. As I look out of the window, the trees sway in the breeze and something catches my eye.

It's a star. I can't tell which one as the trees and surrounding houses block the remainder of the constellation if there was one. Luella's voice floats back to me, "_You can make a wish_," and a stupid hope builds in my chest.

And it is stupid.

Wishes don't work. This star, that I am now staring at, is just a giant ball of hydrogen and helium that is billions of miles away. It's not conscious. It can't change anything about my life.

And yet…

I am a scientist, at heart. I have no personal evidence that wishes do not work. I have never made one. At least, not in memory. I am sure I wished for many things when with my real parents or when in the orphanage. But I can't remember those.

"I wish I had a friend," I whisper.

I wrench the curtains shut, turn off the light and climb into bed. A pang of loneliness settles in my chest. I close my eyes and will sleep to wash over me.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEE—_

I swipe the alarm on my phone and it shuts up. Groaning, I roll out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom. I pee, brush my teeth and shower on autopilot. My brain has not quite woken up yet.

It doesn't need to be though. Once dressed, I head to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Is your brother up?"

The words take a long time to filter through my brain.

"I don't have a brother," I mumble.

Luella sighs.

"Have you two fallen out again?"

I frown. Who is she talking about? I pull my phone from my pocket. It is not the first of April.

I decide to ignore Luella and concentrate on my tea.

"I'll wake him up myself then."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her bustle from the kitchen. I finish my tea, pick up my lunchbox and return to my room.

I walk up the stairs, barely even thinking about what I'm doing when my feet come to a stop. I blink. I blink again.

"What?"

My eyes refuse to believe what they are seeing.

Maybe there is a mirror at the top of the stairs.

But he's walking towards me. He? What am I thinking? Is _it_ even real?

I step back into nothingness.

* * *

**Author's note: So this piece is ~8 chapters and going to be released over the course of the exchange weekend! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!"

When I open my eyes again, I find myself at the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully, I had only gone about halfway up the flight.

"What was that?" a shrill voice called.

"Noll fell down the stairs," the… _Doppelganger?_ ...called back.

It was coming down the steps towards me. I try to move, to escape whatever it is. But my head splits open with pain. I reach a hand up gingerly and touch the back of my head. There's no blood, but I definitely hit it.

"Is he alright?"

"He's still alive."

"I didn't ask that! I asked if he was alright!"

The Doppelganger rolls its eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I stare at him in alarm. I sit up, using a hand to steady myself. A hand that landed right in a now destroyed sandwich. The lunchbox sits beside me, splintered.

"Noll?"

The Doppelganger's hands hoist me upwards and I try to fight it.

"Oi, I'm just going to help you to the sitting room, stop being a prat."

I am unable to speak, so I let it half carry me to the sofa. Once I'm seated, its hands prod my head and body.

"Ehh, I think you'll have a few bruises, but you'll be fine. What were you thinking, huh?"

"Who are you?" I blurt.

It smiles at me and leans forward conspiratorially.

"I'm your wish," it whispers.

"What?"

"I'm your wish," it repeats. "You wished for a best friend that understands you. I am that."

"But…"

"You're the only one that remembers I never existed before today."

"You're a hallucination."

"Could a hallucination pinch you?"

"Tactile hallucinations are a thing," I mutter.

It grins at me.

"They are, I suppose that makes me pinching you rather pointless."

"What is this mess?" Luella's voice calls from the hallway.

"Noll dropped his lunchbox when he fell down the stairs. I was gonna clear it up," the Doppelganger replies immediately, "but I wanted to make sure he was okay first. He seems to think I'm a hallucination at the moment."

I scowl at him.

Luella enters the living room and regards me with concern.

"Are you alright?"

I nod. I don't want to worry her.

She purses her lips.

"I'll make you another sandwich for your lunch. Stay there until you feel better. Gene, go and eat your breakfast, or you'll both be late for school."

She leaves. This _Gene_ thing smiles at me and then follows.

I put my head in my hands.

What is going on? Am I really going crazy? Is it a hallucination?

_Or did my wish come true?_

"Here."

I look up. Luella is holding my school bag.

"I've put your sandwich in there, it's not in a box as we don't have a spare but I'll pick you up one today. So it might be a bit squished in the tin foil, but it'll do for today. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

She does not look convinced but nods anyway.

"Just wait there until your brother is ready, then you can walk to school together."

So I wait. Eventually, the Doppelganger is ready. We leave the house together.

"Do you want to wait for Mai today?" it asks me.

"Why would we do that?"

"In this reality, we normally do." It shrugs.

"What?"

"Besides, the advantage of having a best friend is that you have a built-in wingman."

It grins at me. I scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you. See the disadvantage of having a best friend is that I know when you're bullshitting me. You _like_ Mai. Like _like like_ her."

I roll my eyes.

"How do I get rid of you?"

Its face falls.

"You can't."

"Sure I can. I somehow got you here. I can somehow get you gone."

"Eloquent," it mutters and sighs. "Had you considered that maybe you might like having me about?"

"I don't like change."

"I know that," it says, "but give this a chance. Not all change is bad. Oh look, there she is!"

It points and I follow the line to see Mai leant against a wall. She looks up and waves.

"You guys are late," she says, by way of a greeting.

"Yeah, Noll fell down the stairs, so he's acting a bit weird today."

I scowl. It's discrediting me.

"Oh no, are you okay?"

The concern in her eyes is endearing. But I don't like how friendly she's acting. Though it's like the Doppelganger said; in this reality, they don't remember that it didn't exist before today.

In this reality, perhaps I'm actually friends with Mai.

But what about the time I insulted her? Did that still happen? How many of my memories are even valid in this new timeline? That's what this must be. Some kind of parallel universe… How do I get back to mine?

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I repeat.

Was this concern? Genuine concern?

"Aww, aren't you two cute, all worried about each other," the Doppelganger teases. Before I can retort, it continues, "come on, or we'll be late for school."

We start walking.

"He's my friend, dipstick," Mai mutters. "Of course I would be worried."

"Just a friend?" the Doppelganger quips.

And to my utmost surprise, Mai's cheeks flare scarlet.

Well that is depressing. All it takes for the girl that I _don't like_ to like me is for me to have a brother. So it's not like she likes me for me… She likes me because he's manipulated her into thinking that way.

It's staring at me while we walk.

There's an awkward silence.

"How's your physics revision coming on?" the Doppelganger asks, turning to look at Mai.

She groans dramatically.

"I hate electromagnetism. So much. Like, I can do it. I am getting the practice questions right, but it just feels off."

I walk behind the pair of them as they chat away about school. The Doppelganger occasionally tries to include me in the conversation, but I brush him off. At school, we part. The Doppelganger is not in my class.

As he walks away from me, I notice that no one seems to think his appearance is odd. I scowl and head to registration.

My first period of the day is free, so I head to the library. As I set out my books, I feel my phone vibrate. I check around, but no one is looking, so I pull my phone from my pocket and read the text.

**Mai: Hey, you sure you're okay?**

Several things about this are strange. First, Mai does not have my number. Second, I do not have Mai's number saved in my phone. Third, since when does she care enough to check on me?

This is all the Doppelganger's doing.

I scowl. I need to change things back. I do not like it.

**Oliver: Yes. Can I meet you at break? Under the stairs by the library?**

**Mai: Sure! See you later :) **

I pocket my phone and set to work. I am going to test her memory. Maybe this Doppelganger made a mistake. If I can find that mistake, then I can work to rectify everything. I can put the world back to how it should be.

I don't like change.

* * *

She is already waiting there when I arrive. Mai beams at me. Not many people walk this way, so we're quite alone.

"So…" she prompts.

"Right, so this is going to sound somewhat unhinged," I begin, I have to make sure she does not get the wrong idea about this conversation. "But I want you to imagine something for me."

She furrows her brow, but nods.

"Okay then?"

"Okay, imagine what the world would be like if—" What was it called? "—Gene never existed."

Her frown deepens.

"Why?"

"Just do it," I insist. "Tell me how things would be different."

"Like in a parallel universe?" she asks.

"Yes, exactly like that."

She shrugs.

"I don't know. I suppose you'd be lonelier. Why are you asking this?"

I ignore her question.

"So much would be different. My parents would have a spare room. We wouldn't even be friends," I say. "Like yesterday. Yesterday, on the way home, you complained about electromagnetism and poetry and told me about your fanfiction."

"Yeah? So what?"

"Gene wasn't there," I press.

"No? He went to Yasuhara's house, didn't he? They're—"

"Drat." Of course, this world had factored that in. "But we had never walked home together before that, had we? Because you don't like me because I said you aren't pretty."

Mai's frown morphs from confusion to hurt.

"That was ages ago," she mumbles. "I didn't realise you still thought that…"

"That's not important," I mutter. "The point is, for me, yesterday, this Gene person did not exist! And I woke up this morning and he did. And everyone else's memories have been altered to reflect that. I am the only one that remembers the truth."

She folds her arms across her chest.

"Right."

I frown. This was not the reaction I expected.

"What?"

"You know, if you just wanted to tell me that you weren't interested, you could have just said so."

_What?_

"You didn't have to come up with some elaborate bullshit," she goes on. "You could have just said so. I wouldn't have been offended."

"You look offended."

She scowls.

"I'm offended at the bullshit lie! Pretending your brother doesn't really exist is some quality A crap, Oliver."

"It's not crap. I'm serious. This has nothing to do with any supposed feelings between us." Seriously? That's what she's thinking of right now? "Imagine waking up and being told you had a sibling and you have no memory of them."

She shakes her head in disgust.

"I can't believe you."

And before I could say another word, she turns on her heel and stalks off. I don't bother going after her.

The bell rings a minute later and I head to class.

I suppose that was not the most convincing argument.

Who else can I try to convince? My parents are out of the question. I take a seat in my next class of the day, Maths, and the answer is sat right in front of me.

Yasuhara.

Mai implied that he is Gene's friend in this version of the world, but he is also weird. A good weird though. He's happy to play devil's advocate.

Which means he might just listen to me. Even just for the amusement of my story.

* * *

**Author's note: I realise I am posting a lot in quick succession _but I want reviews on it all damnit!_**


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the class, I lean forward and say Yasuhara's name. He turns in his seat to face me and smiles.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

His eyes narrow a fraction.

"Is this about Mai?"

My brows furrow.

"No?"

He sighs.

"Okay, well I'll listen to what you have to say, if you listen to what I have to say. You really upset her, you know?"

Is listening to a lecture about upsetting some girl worth it?

I have no other option.

"Fine."

"I'll meet you in the common room at lunch then," he says.

And so he does. After Chemistry, I head to the sixth form common room and wait on a chair in the corner. He appears a minute or two later with _it_, but brushes it off to join me.

"Your brother is worried about you, you know?" he says, by way of a greeting.

I grit my teeth.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I want you to suspend your reason for a minute and hear me out without telling me I need to visit a psych ward," I begin. "Can you do that?"

He sits back in the chair and nods.

"I guess I can."

I glance around the common room, but the majority of the students are in the kitchenette making coffee or microwaving their lunch.

"I woke up this morning, and suddenly, I had a twin brother. Yesterday, I did not. And everyone else remembers him, except me."

Yasuhara's face remains surprisingly neutral.

"You actually believe that, don't you?" he asks. "Mai said you blurted some crackpot story about not having a brother. But you actually believe it."

"That's because it's true," I hiss. "Yesterday, I was an only child. And this morning, I got up and walked up the stairs and he was just there. It. It was just there."

"Gene is most definitely a 'he'," Yasuhara said. "I can vouch for that much."

"What?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

I shake my head.

"And this is not because you fell down the stairs."

A low growl emits from my throat.

"No, it is because of it that I fell down the stairs. You'd fall down the stairs if suddenly someone that looked identical to you appeared and—"

"I believe you."

This shocks me more than anything else so far.

"You… You do?"

"Yes, I think I do." Yasuhara strokes his chin. I can see a little stubble that he missed when shaving this morning. "Only, my memory has told me that I have known Gene for the past several years. I can remember times when the pair of you have been together and… You don't remember those at all?"

"No."

"So last week, when we all went to the cinema to see that superhero movie?"

I stare at him blankly. I can't even think of what films are showing at the moment. Let alone one I would actually go and watch.

He actually looks sad.

"You, me, Gene and Mai all went. Masako and John were going to join us but her parents said no and he suddenly got a load of coursework. We all shared popcorn."

"What day?"

"Friday."

"No, last Friday, I went home, did the Maths homework and then read a book about black holes. I can prove this, I can tell you everything I learnt from that book—"

"You don't need to do that," Yasuhara insists, raising a placating hand. "How did it happen? What did you do to make him appear?"

"You assume I did it?" But as his words filter through my mind, I realise he's right. I did cause it. "I wished for a friend last night."

Yasuhara almost laughs.

"That's unlike you."

"I know," I mutter. "I regret it."

"What's more surprising is that it worked."

I have nothing to say to that, my agreement is obvious.

"What do you want to happen then?" Yasuhara asks.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want my life back."

He looks sad again.

"You want to return to a time when you had no friends?" he asks. "Do you truly want that?"

"Yes," I lie.

Is it a lie? Perhaps it's a half-lie. I do want friends. I will admit that. But having one just appear is so... Inorganic.

"Okay, so go home and wish for everything to go back to the way it was, simple."

"Will that work?"

I ask the question more to myself than him, but he answers anyway.

"No reason why not. Wishing worked the first time."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you're gonna have to get used to having a brother."

I scowl.

"It's not that bad is it? From what I remember of you yesterday, you were happy like this," Yasuhara says, frowning. "You have friends who like you, a brother who cares about you a lot, a family that loves you—"

"They only like me because of him. None of you cared about me when he did not exist."

"None of us cared? Or none of us managed to get close enough to you to be allowed to care. No offence—"

"People only say 'no offence' when they're about to offend someone."

"Then I'll cut the crap. Full offence, you push people away because you are scared of intimacy. Gene helps with that. Because he's always on your side. He made it safe for you to open up." His voice softens. "And I'm grateful for it. I'm glad I know you. Or at least I was when you remembered what our friendship is…"

He stands up and walks away without another word.

I stare at the chair he has just vacated with no expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ge— It walk up to Yasuhara and make to walk over to me, but Yasuhara stops it. They leave the common room together.

_He made it safe for you to open up._

I look away. My fists ball up. I can't. I stand. I march out of the common room. I want to leave. I'm a sixth former. I can leave.

But I run out of steam before I reach the school gates. I duck behind the Science building and lean against the wall. Forcing air in and out of my lungs, I try to put my thoughts in order.

I need to get through the rest of the day. I have one class left. I can do that.

Yasuhara offered a solution to get rid of the Doppelganger. That will have to wait for this evening.

Getting rid of the Doppelganger is the only solution. That will put everything back as it is supposed to—

"Oliver? What are you doing?"

Why now? Why does she have to be here now?

"What do you want?" I spit.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I jumped to conclusions earlier and—"

"What do you want?" I repeat.

"Oliver, have you thought about going to the doctors? You hit your head really hard and—"

"I'm fine."

I push past her and start towards… Somewhere. I don't know. I just have to get away from her.

"I'm worried about you!"

I spin around.

"Why?"

"Because you're… You're my friend, Oliver. I care about you."

"Then leave me alone."

I leave. I force myself to sit through the final lesson of the day and then head straight home. I do not wait. Though I know I would be expected to wait for it. I ignore Luella and retreat to my room, flopping onto my bed and pulling the duvet over my head.

In the darkness, I take a few steadying breaths.

"Noll? Honey, are you okay?"

Why won't people just leave me alone?

I hear my bedroom door open.

"Noll, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? I've been worried about you all day. I shouldn't have sent you to school."

I feel the end of my bed depress. She expects a respo—

"Just nod if you're okay, the duvet should move enough," she says softly.

I nod.

"Okay, did you bring the tin foil home? Is it in your bag, can I get it?"

I nod again.

"I was hoping to reuse it tomorrow," she goes on. "I forgot to get you a new lunchbox. My second client overran but we were doing so well I didn't want to…" I hear rummaging, she must be looking in my school bag. "Oliver, why didn't you eat your lunch?"

I forgot.

"Well I'm going to leave this here. No wonder you're feeling off, you must be starving. You can't survive a day on one cup of tea."

"I could survive on two," I mumble.

She laughs.

"You are a wonder, Noll. You eat this sandwich when you're ready. Dinner will be ready at seven, I won't disturb you." She stands up. "Shout if you need anything, okay? Or text me or something."

I listen to her leave, then push the duvet off my body. Cold air rushes into my lungs.

I reach for the sandwich and open up the tin foil. I take a bite. Not that I would admit it to Luella, but the food does make me feel better. As I finish it, my door bursts open.

It walks in.

And closes the door behind itself.

"You didn't wait for me."

"You expected me to?" I ask.

"No, I guess not."

It sits down beside me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"To talk to you. Yasuhara told me what you told him. He believes you, you know. I don't know how you convinced him, but he does. He's taking it very well for someone who just found out his boyfriend didn't exist yesterday and that his memories have been altered."

I frown at this.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, is he not…?"

"I know nothing about his love life," I admit. "But I think even I would have heard the rumours if he was into men."

"I guess me existing has benefits than for more than just you then huh…"

There is a short silence.

"He told me to wish for you to not exist again," I say.

"Did he?"

I nod.

"Are you going to?" it asks.

I nod again.

It nods too this time.

"I understand," it says. "Really, I do." It forces a smile on its face. "If it doesn't work, I'll help you find a way to get rid of me, as long as you promise me one thing in return."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, as long as you agree to my terms."

"Which are?"

"If we wake up tomorrow and nothing's changed. We put your behaviour today down to your fall. Being cranky isn't uncommon after a head injury. And then just pretend you can put up with me until we figure out how to get rid of me."

"But why?"

"Because it makes everything easier. Today, a lot of people were put off by your behaviour and if you just pretend like you like me, everything will go smoother."

"But I've already screwed everything up. I told Yasuhara. Mai is mad at me. What's the point in—"

"Mai will forgive you. She told me she tried to apologise but you ran away?" It poses its words like a question.

"I…"

"Was overwhelmed?"

I nod.

"Yeah, she'll forgive you. She already puts your earlier outburst to your fall. We can probably sort that out."

"But Yasuhara—"

"Isn't going to tell anyone," it interrupts me. "And even if he did, no one would believe him. I can talk to him. He's a reasonable guy."

I'm not sure I believe it, but I nod anyway.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, I know you're willing for me not to exist but just in case it doesn't work, I'm going to go and do my homework."

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Oh, it's not that I don't believe in you! It's just—"

"No, I meant thanks for helping me fix the mess I made."

"It's alright, that's what friends are for."

It leaves, shutting the door behind it.

I shuffle out of bed and onto my chair. I have my own homework to do. And there is nothing better for ignoring emotional issues than Maths.

That night, I look out of my window after readying myself for bed. I look for the same star that I wished on yesterday. But it's gone.

Frowning, I grab my phone and look up what the constellations should be for tonight. I match up the stars I can see and...

My frown deepens; the star I wished on is not on the star map for today or yesterday. Or the day before that.

Did I imagine it?

Perhaps it had been a different star.

I pick a new star.

"I wish everything was back to how it was," I whisper.

And then I go to bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, gimme all the reviews or else!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake, I go through my usual routine, By the time my brain has kicked into gear, I am sat at the dining room table, drinking tea.

"Sorry."

I hear the voice to my left and look around.

It is still here.

"I'll still help you," it says as I look around. "If you keep your side of the bargain."

I nod and sip at my tea. It goes to the kitchen to get food.

We do not speak until we start walking to school. We do not wait for Mai.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"About how to get rid of myself?"

I do not answer.

"A few," it says. Eugh. I suppose I ought to use its name if we're working together. "We could try other wishing methods. Or alternatively, try to fulfill your wish another way. Um…"

"Go on?" I prompt.

"Well… I was wondering what would happen if I… Well, if I die."

I look around in alarm.

"Die?"

"Thinking about it, that's essentially what you want, right? For me, as I am now, to die. Then I won't—"

"That's not want I want at all. I want you to have never existed."

"Either way, my consciousness will be dead," it — _Gene_ mutters.

"Yes, but if you die, then other people will expect me to mourn you," I say. "This is awkward enough without me having to pretend like I'm going to miss someone I've known for a day. Plus, then everyone else will be miserable."

"It almost sounds like you care about the other's feelings."

I frown.

"It's not— It's just—" My frown deepens. "Look. If everyone else is sad, I will have to be nice to them while they're sad. And I am not good at that. It's just make things—"

Something collides with my back and knocks the air out of my lungs.

"Oi! You two didn't wait for me! You gits!"

"Sorry Mai," Gene says, "we were caught up talking about stuff."

She humphs dramatically and links her arms with mine and Gene's. Then she looks expectantly up at me.

"Are you still being an arse today?"

"I—"

"Mum took him to the hospital yesterday, he definitely had concussion yesterday," Gene lies. "They said it can make someone grumpy and confused."

"Are you back to normal now?" she asks.

I can see the hope dancing in her eyes.

"Have I ever been normal?" I ask back.

She grins.

"I guess not. I'm glad you're feeling better though."

I look over her head to Gene, who smiles at me and mouths 'I told you so'. I roll my eyes.

As we near the school, Mai lets go of Gene. She does not immediately let go of my arm though. Her touch is light, but I am surprised it does not bother me more.

Just as I am about to insist that she release me so we can part ways, she speaks up.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

The question was asked of the pair of us, but her eyes are on me.

"Uh…"

"What are you thinking?" Gene asks. "Cinema? Park?"

"A picnic maybe," Mai said. "The weather is supposed to be nice so…" She releases my arm. "Think about it?"

And before either of us can respond, she darts away. I feel Gene move a little closer.

"I thought she'd be more reluctant to speak with me after yesterday," I say.

"Yeah, but since yesterday was just because of your concussion, she's not as put off. She's a hopeful person, Mai is."

"I… I don't know what to do about her," I admit.

"What do you want to do about her?" Gene asks.

I realise I do not want to vocalise the answer to that question.

"I'll see you later," I mutter.

"See you later," he echoes.

We go our separate ways.

* * *

We meet again at lunch, sitting together in the common room away from the rest of the hustle and bustle. We eat in silence. Yasuhara joins us a few minutes later.

"Wow, you're chipper."

"Well," Gene begins, "we're going to plan my removal so… It would be a bit weird if we were chipper."

Yasuhara looks from me to Gene and back again.

"Wishing didn't work?" he asks.

"Obviously," I mutter. I told away my now empty tin foil.

"And you're okay with this?" he asks Gene, who nods. "Damn. Okay, what are our options?"

"You're okay with it?" I ask.

"No, but I can't foil your plans unless I know what they are," he says.

"If you're going to do that, then leave us alone," Gene says, before I can speak. "I'm sorry, but—"

"Gene, you realise what he's asking, right?" Yasuhara pressed.

"Yesterday you told me to wish that—"

"Yeah, I did, and it didn't work. Maybe that's the universe trying to tell you that this is how things should be. You've been given something a lot of people would kill for, and you're trying to throw it away because you don't like change?" he growls. "Why don't you just grow up and learn to deal with stuff for once, huh?"

"Yasuhara, stop it," Gene says calmly.

I look away from the pair of them.

"Stop what? He wants you gone!" he hisses. "Why are you so happy to let him try and get rid of you?"

"Because it's true," Gene says. "Two days ago, I didn't exist. I know that."

Yasuhara's shoulders sag.

"You existed for me."

"They're fake memories," I blurt. "He did not—"

"Fake memories for a fake relationship," Yasuhara surmised. "I guess we're done then."

I do not need to look around to know he has walked away.

"I'm sorry," I say automatically. "This is what it was like before you arrived. I ruin—"

"No, you didn't," Gene interrupts. "It's fine."

"But you care about him."

"Yes, I do. But looking at the situation logically, my memories of him are fake and I've technically only known about him for two days."

I am lost for words. His voice is cold and hard. He sounds like me.

He goes on.

"When I'm gone, he'll revert back to how he was before. Was he… Was he happy?"

I shrug.

"Maybe? I can't say I paid much attention. I only share one class with him."

I stare down at my shoes.

"Was he…" Gene trails off and I wonder if he expects me to grasp his meaning.

"What?"

"With anyone else?" he mumbles.

I shake my head.

"I don't think so. I don't… I told you, I was unaware of his interest in men until…"

"Unsurprising, his parents still don't know in this version of things."

An uncomfortable feeling settles like a dead weight in my stomach.

"I need to return a library book; I'll see you after school," I say.

Gene accepts the lie. He probably guesses it is one. Either way, I leave. I do need to go to the library. I have a free period after lunch, so I go there and hide in a corner with my textbooks.

Luckily, hyperfocus takes me until the end of the free period and carries me through my final lesson of the day.

I don't wait for Gene after school, but he catches up nonetheless.

"We ought to wait for Mai, you know," he mumbles. "She wants to—"

"Oi! You didn't wait for me again!"

I don't look around; I know she's there.

"Sorry—" Gene begins.

"Is it true you broke up with Yasuhara?" she asks.

"He broke up with me, but yes, it's true."

"But why? You two were so cute together! And how are we going to do cute doub— I mean, what about us all hanging out together?" she whines.

"I guess we'll just have to hang out without him," Gene replies in a small voice.

"But he's my friend too. What even happened?"

"We… We had a disagreement."

"Is it fixable? Because he looked miserable and so do you."

"I don't know, Mai. I don't know."

"But—"

"Drop it," I mutter.

To my surprise, she does.

"So what did you want to do this weekend?" Gene asks a few minutes later. "I don't fancy going out but we could still hang out, if you want?"

"We could watch some films or something?" Mai suggests. "Ayako's been promising to teach me how to make banana bread so maybe if I do that, I could bring it for snacks. If you want…"

"What do you think, Noll?"

I thought we were going to plan how to get rid of him. But I suppose I did agree to his terms of everything pretending to be normal until we figured that out.

"I have a lot of homework—"

"Oh."

How does she manage to make one noise sound so sad? I am not sure I could get so much expression in such a small amount of sound.

"But I could spare a few hours I suppose. When do you want to do this?"

She perks up beside me. Not that I looked. Of course I did not look.

I don't _need_ to look. She's so exuberant that anyone could tell a mile off.

"How about Sunday afternoon?" Gene suggests. "That way, we have the whole of tomorrow to do homework and for Mai to bake."

"Can we do it at yours?" Mai asks. "You have a bigger TV and—"

"And Mr Takigawa will tease you mercilessly if we go to yours?" Gene teases.

"That not— I mean— Just—"

I roll my eyes.

"Breathe, Mai," I mutter. "I'm sure it'll be fine if you come to ours. We'll check tonight."

"And you'll text me to let me know?" she prompts.

"I'm sure one of us is capable of—"

"Noll will text you, don't worry," Gene insists.

I narrow my eyes at him, but he ignores me. I know I said I'd pretend, but going along with this farce of some kind of intended relationship between myself and Mai is just—

"Okay well I have to go this way, I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

She grins up at me. Fuck. What do I do? She looks expectant. She wants something from me. Fuck.

I turn one edge of my lips upwards.

She seems satisfied. She waves and runs off down her road.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Gene asks.

"Yesterday, she was convinced I was unhinged and now… I don't understand. How did we get to this point in this world?"

"Yesterday has already been put down to the fall. You're a bit weird anyway—"

"Thanks."

"You are, don't bother denying it." He nudges me with his elbow and I look around. "Look, she's liked you for ages in this world. I think it started after you insulted her and she was determined to hate you but we all became friends—"

"Why would she like me after I insulted her? That makes no sense."

"I don't think she did at first. But she got over that and…" he shrugs. "I mean it's obvious you like her—"

I scoff pointedly.

"I do not like her."

"You realise you are fooling exactly no one with that, right?"

"I don't know what you're—"

"You've liked her for way longer than she's liked you. That's why you insulted her in the first place. We both know it. She's cute and she's a nice person. There's nothing to be ashamed of in liking her."

"I don't like her."

"Your nose is growing," Gene says, bopping me on the nose.

I screw up my face and pull away from him.

"I don't—"

"Prove it."

"Prove I do."

He laughs.

"I think the fact that you're protesting so much speaks a lot to—"

"You would protest if you were incorrectly accused of something," I retort.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

I roll my eyes.

"This is why I need you gone," I mutter. "If you really knew me, you would know that I would argue against any false accusation from someone who…" I trail off. I want to finish with 'someone whose opinion matters to me'. But that would make it sound like I…

I screw my face up for a moment and look away.

"I do know you though," Gene says sadly. "I know you would protest it. And I also know that you've fancied her for longer than I think even you realise. You pay attention to her. You smile for her. You let her touch you when you usually shy away from it."

He shrugs as we approach the house.

"And you protest it because you're scared that admitting it makes you vulnerable."

"I upset people too much for that kind of relationship. Look what I did to you and Yasuhara."

"That wasn't your doing—"

"It was, Gene. It is my fault."

He doesn't argue, and I know I am correct. I unlock the front door and head straight up to my room, ignoring Luella's attempts at conversation. Behind me, I can hear him placating my mother.

Once again, I throw myself into my work. There is nothing quite like Mathematics for ignoring personal issues…

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

Later, I am called down for dinner. Reluctantly, I put away my textbooks and saunter down the stairs. The rest of the family is already at the table.

Martin is telling everyone about something that happened at work. No one looks up at my arrival. Luella puts a plate down in front of me.

Spaghetti bolognese.

She offers me the cheese. I nod in thanks and take a little.

Martin finishes his story. Luella and Gene both laugh. I twirl some spaghetti around my fork.

"Mum," Gene begins a moment later. "We were wondering if we could have some friends around on Sunday? To watch films and stuff?"

"Friends? Who?" Luella asks.

"Well Mai for definite," Gene goes on. "Masako has to check with her parents and John said it would depend if the Sunday school needed him."

"And Yasuhara?"

"He…"

"He's doing something with his family," I say quickly.

Gene does not need to be subjected to our mother's… Overbearing nature right now.

"Oh that's a shame," Luella says. "Well of course you can have people around. Do you want me to get food in? I could get pizzas or something?"

"Can we have popcorn?" Gene asks. "The nice butter one?"

"Sure. Just let me know when you know who is coming and what everyone wants, okay?"

I look up from my pasta and make eye contact with Gene. He gives me a half smile, that I sort of return.

After we've eaten, we help clear away and he follows me upstairs.

"You should text Mai, you know?"

I pause as I reach my bedroom.

"I…"

I can practically feel him rolling his eyes at me, though I cannot see his face. I feel a nudge behind me.

"Get in there, come on, I'll help you."

I enter and sit down at my desk. Gene sits on my bed and holds out a hand, presumably for my phone.

I shake my head.

"What? What do you think I'm going to do?" he asks, a faux innocent expression plastered on his face.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You'll say something over the top, I'm sure of it," I mutter.

He rolls his eyes.

"As if I would. Okay, fine, I'll dictate and you can edit, how's that?"

I nod and unlock my phone. I navigate to the conversation with Mai and ready myself to type.

"Okay," he goes on. "Start with 'hi' and then tell her that Sunday is on."

**Oliver: Hi, Sunday is on.**

"And send that?" I ask.

"Well unless you want to add 'from the love of your life' then yeah."

I give him a deadpan stare and hit 'send'.

"Thanks," he says.

"For what?"

"Distracting Mum."

I shrug.

"I know how she can be," I mutter. "Besides, you asked her about Mai coming over. If I'd done that…"

"Yeah, that's why I did it."

"And because I never would have asked."

He laughs.

"Well yeah, that too."

My phone lights up.

"She's replied."

"Read it out," Gene requests.

"She says 'Great, do you want me to bring anything? Other than banana bread? What time?'."

"What do you reckon?" Gene asks. "After lunch?"

"Yeah I guess so," I say. "Do we want her to bring anything else?"

"Depends what we want to watch. If there is something specific…?"

"I do not care for—"

"There's gotta be stuff you definitely do not want to watch," Gene says, eyebrow raised.

I shrug.

"I'll ask her and then we can veto anything that sounds dreadful."

**Oliver: Any time after 1PM. What do you want to watch?**

I hit send and put my phone on my desk.

"How… How do I make her like me once you're gone?" I ask in a small voice.

Gene smiles.

"I dunno. Just… Just don't push her away, I guess."

"I don't push her away…"

But even as I say it, I realise it is not true. The day I made the wish, I tried to stop her walking home with me. The dawning realisation must have shown on my face because Gene did not speak.

"I do push her away."

He smiled triumphantly.

"But it's a habit," I mutter. "I…"

"Don't do it consciously? No, I guess not," Gene says. "But you can stop it."

"How?"

"Just… Stop before you say anything and ask yourself if it sounds like something that might push someone away."

"And if I don't know if the words would push someone away?" I ask.

He frowns for a moment.

"Okay, let's practice," he says. "Let's say someone wants to do something with you, what do you say?"

"Like what?"

"Like some excuse to spend time with you."

I frown momentarily.

"I would ask them why."

I will give Gene credit, he does not sigh at me. I think he wants to, but he does not.

"Okay, when someone asks to spend time with you, they've made themselves vulnerable to rejection, right?"

"Right," I agree.

"So when you ask them why they want to do that, it makes it sound like you're doubting their intentions," Gene goes on.

"I am."

This time he does sigh.

"Noll, if they've asked to spend time with you, they _want_ to spend time with you."

"Or they're just being nice because they feel like they ought to."

"So let them be nice. Most people will find ways out of scenarios if they don't want to be there."

"But I don't want people's pity kindness," I say. "I only want them to talk to me if they actually—"

"Noll, how are they going to get to know you, if you don't let them speak to you?"

I shrug. I have no answer.

"Exactly," he says. "Give them the benefit of the doubt. If they're a dick after that, then say whatever you want." He lets this sink in. "Has Mai replied?"

I glance at my phone.

"Yes."

"Read it out again."

"She says 'I don't mind, what do you want to watch?'. That's unhelpful."

"Suggest something nerdy. A documentary or something," Gene says.

"But she won't like that."

"Exactly, that'll force her to pick something."

I sigh and type out a reply.

**Oliver: How about The Story of Maths?**

She replies quickly.

**Mai: That sounds like a documentary.**

**Oliver: It's a documentary mini-series. Four hours about the history of mathematics.**

**Mai: I mean if you want me to give all of my attention to you instead of what we're watching, then sure.**

My eyes widen.

"What did she say?"

"I think she is flirting with me," I say, turning my phone so that he can read the message.

"She sent something else," Gene replies, smiling.

I turn the phone back around and read the next message.

**Mai: But if you're set on a documentary, I'd rather watch that one about the flat earthers, that looks really funny.**

"What documentary about flat earthers?" I mutter.

"It's on Netflix," Gene says. "It's done seriously, but everyone with a brain thinks it's hilarious because they just ignore science… But some of the people in it are anti-vaxxers too, so you might want to avoid it."

"Why would I avoid it because of that?"

"In case it upsets you?"

My frown deepens.

"What?"

"Oh… You don't know about that in this world do you…" Gene bites his lip.

"Don't know what?"

"Well in this world, you were diagnosed as autistic. Anti-vaxxers are often all 'vaccines cause autism' and stuff. So…"

"So you thought the opinion of idiots might upset me?" I ask.

"You're going to gloss over the autistic bit?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then yes, I worried that it might upset you."

"They're idiots. There is no point in lecturing pigs." I start typing a reply. "Though I suppose that is an insult to pigs…"

"What are you saying?"

"That you don't want to watch that."

"I didn't say that—"

"Yeah but…" I shrug.

Mai replies.

**Mai: Okay, then how about an actual film?**

**Oliver: You pick something you want to watch.**

**Mai: If I pick a film, you won't watch it.**

**Oliver: Well if you don't want my focus on the film, then pick wisely.**

"What are you saying?" Gene asks.

I show him the screen. It's easier than re-reading it.

"You realise that sounds flirty, right?"

"I guess."

"I think you have this in hand," Gene says, standing up.

"I do not have this in hand."

Gene gives me a sceptical look.

"You want me to coach you through flirting with Mai?"

I want to nod, but I feel like that is asking too much.

"Just be nice to her," he says. "Be nice and enjoy it while you can now. From your account, she won't like you as much once I'm gone."

And he leaves.

**Mai: Do you have any preference on genre?**

I look from the phone to my door.

Gene's lack of presence does nothing for my confidence in this matter.

What sort of film would I watch?

**Oliver: Sci-fi?**

**Mai: No way, the last time we watched a sci-fi you spent the entire time pointing out how the science did not work.**

Naturally, I do not remember this event, but it sounds like something I would do.

**Mai: How about fantasy?**

**Oliver: I suppose that would be acceptable.**

**Mai: And you'll pay attention?**

I think she's trying to flirt again. But I literally am unable to not think. My brain does not do inactivity. It is always thinking about _something._

**Oliver: Yes.**

**Mai: What to?**

I feel like 'the film' is the wrong answer, but I do not know what else to say.

**Oliver: The film?**

**Mai: Oh really?**

**Oliver: Well, fantasy can have scientific inaccuracies too…**

**Mai: *facepalm***

**Oliver: I better get on with my homework. See you on Sunday.**

**Mai: I look forward to it!**

I put away my phone. That is enough for now. Gene is right. She won't like me any more when we reverse this, and I do not want to set myself up for…

I don't like her anyway.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I wake with a stiffness in my neck. I must have slept funny. I try to stretch it out as I head downstairs for breakfast.

I say breakfast. I mean a cup of tea.

As I sit down at the table with a fresh cup in my hand, Gene joins me. I take him in and frown.

"You look like crap," I mutter.

"It's your face I'm wearing," he retorts, rubbing his eyes. "I was up late, reading."

"Reading?"

"Yeah, I found some internet forums and went on a deep dive," he says. "I found some cases like ours."

"You did?"

My interest is piqued.

"Yeah, loads of people claiming they wished on a star and stuff happened. I think some of them are a load of bollocks but—"

"Language!"

We both look around to see Luella standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Mum."

"And so you should be. I will not have language like that at my table."

I sip at my tea. It burns my mouth, but I ignore the pain.

"How did texting Mai go?" Gene asks as soon as Luella leaves the room.

"Fine. I cut the conversation off early. I did not want to ruin it."

He nods.

"That's okay, the more you do it, the easier it'll get. But remember that once I'm gone you'll have to start again."

I glance at the kitchen door. It's shut; Luella will not be able to hear us.

"Did you find anything that could help us?" I ask.

"Yes, I did."

"Well?"

He bites his lips and considers his words.

"I can do it alone. I don't need you to be part of it," Gene says finally. "I think it would be best if you weren't part of it…"

"Why?"

"Is there anything else you want to ask me, before I'm gone?" he asks.

I stare at him blankly.

"I don't know. Should there be?"

He reaches a hand out, as if to put it on my shoulder, but thinks better of it. He stands up and nods towards the door.

"I'm going to get a shower, shout if you need me, I'll be heading out once I'm clean."

"Okay."

I return my attention to my tea. Once I'm done, I head upstairs. The bathroom is free. Gene must have finished. I need to shower, so I collect my towel and head to the bathroom.

I pass Gene in the hallway.

He smiles at me. I open my mouth to speak. To ask him when he'll be back. But he cuts me off with an embrace.

"Just remember," he murmurs in my ear. "Be kind to her, and it'll all work out. And keep an eye on Yasuhara for me."

He releases me. I walk to the bathroom and strip off. I step into the shower and Gene's words echo around my head. Picking up the shower gel, I squirt some into my hands.

His choice of words. And his tone…

And the fact that he hugged me. I am sure we do not _hug_. Surely we don't...

I rub the shower gel over my body while trying to place Gene's tone. He's found a solution to the problem. He did not sound happy about it. But he will no longer exist after it's carried out. Why would he be happy?

This...

When he first agreed…

But now…

I rinse off and step out of the shower onto the bathmat. It's already damp from where Gene had used it not fifteen minutes before. I grab my towel, roughly dry myself and tie it around my waist.

Gene is unhappy.

Yasuhara is unhappy.

I am…

They'll all forget once things are reset.

I return to my room and dress. Then I walk down the hall to Gene's room. But it's empty. Frowning slightly, I head downstairs. He's not in the living room, the dining room or the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Luella asks.

"Gene."

His words are still bothering me. To avoid misunderstandings, I want to ask him about it. He won't mind. He's a good broth…

"He went outside, perhaps he's in the garden," she says. "He's in a bit of a funny mood. Is he okay?"

I shrug.

"Noll?" She keeps talking, so I can't leave. "He's not in trouble, is he?"

"No?"

"Do you have any clue why he's acting off then? I've never seen him so down. It's like he's depressed. But the change is so sudden that… Perhaps I'm reading too much into it."

"He had a fight with Yasuhara," I blurt. It's not exactly a lie. "Perhaps that's it."

"Is that why Yasuhara isn't coming tomorrow?"

I nod.

She purses her lips.

"Okay, well, you go and find him. I'm glad you two look out for each other as much as you do," she says. She opens her mouth to speak again, but closes it again. She nods at me and I understand myself dismissed.

I head out into the garden. The Davises have a lot larger garden than they really have need for. I assume they bought a place with such a garden because when they decided to adopt, they expected their new child to want to run about.

I never did though.

Martin did ask a friend of his to build me a treehouse. That I did use. It was a good place to escape to read. I expect Gene might be there, if he is in the garden.

I walk down the garden path.

It's a nice day. The sun is shining and there are barely any clouds. It is not hot, but it's barely 10 AM and I do live in England…

I reach the treehouse and call up.

"Gene?"

No reply. Is he ignoring me for some unfathomable reason?

I climb the ladder and poke my head through the door. It's empty. I climb down again. Where else could he be?

Mentally, I scan locations in the garden. Perhaps by the pond? Luella put a bench there last summer…

I start walking again.

But as soon as the bench — and the end of the garden — comes into view, I stop. He's not there. But Luella said she saw him go outside… Unless he snuck around the front and…

Why would he do that?

Maybe he needs to get something for whatever it is that will get rid of him? But why sneak about? Our parents would let us out. We're practically adults for goodness sake…

I scowl.

I pull my phone from my pocket and search for his number. I find it and hit 'phone'.

"_You've reached the voicemail of Eugene Davis_—"

I hang up.

Gritting my teeth, I stride back to the house. I double check every room in the house. He's definitely not here. His phone is on his bedside table. But he is nowhere.

I find myself in the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Luella asks.

I blink.

Deja vu?

"Gene," I repeat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she says, turning around from the work surface she had been cleaning.

"Gene," I say, yet again.

"Gene?" Her eyes are glazed and her speech slowed as she continues, "I haven't seen him."

I frown at her. Her behaviour is strange. I back out of the kitchen. Something is wrong…

He's left the house, I have established that much. Where could he have gone?

"I'm heading out," I call to the house in general.

I collect my phone, keys and a jacket and leave the house. I head down the street without much of a clue of where to go. Where would Gene go?

Where would a man I met only a few days ago go?

Where could he go that would help with getting rid of himself?

That term in itself is starting to bother me. It makes him sound like a burden.

My fingers work of their own accord, and I hold my phone to my ear to hear Mai answer.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Is everyone acting strange today on purpose?

"It's Oliver. I'm looking for Gene, has he been in contact with you this morning?"

"How did you get my number?" she asks.

I ignore this question. Perhaps she is half asleep.

"Gene. I need to know if you've been in contact with Gene."

"Uh… No?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

I am about to hang up when she speaks again.

"Tomorrow? Why would I see you tomorrow?"

There is genuine confusion in her voice. Is this a prank?

"Never mind," I mutter, and hang up.

I have to find Gene.

Mai was no good. But what about…

I make another phone call.

"Yasuhara?"

"Speaking."

"It's Oliver. Have you seen Gene?"

"Uhh…" I hear some noises on the other end of the line. Something like a door shutting. "I don't know who that is… I'm sorry, I'm having a bit of a weird morning."

"Aren't we all," I mutter. "What's happened?"

"I'm… I think I must be ill. My head feels very foggy. Some guy turned up at my house earlier. Reminded me of you a bit. He was going on about something… It's all a bit fuzzy now."

"What was he saying?" I demand.

"I don't know. He apologised a lot. Said something about a bridge…"

"A bridge?"

I wrack my brains. I know Yasuhara lives somewhere on the east side of town. Are there any bridges that way? What's a bridge got to do with anything?

I put the call on speaker and pull up a map on my phone.

"Yeah," Yasuhara said. "Definitely a bridge. And making everything better. Thinking about it, it reminded me of that talk they gave us at school. Do you remember? When they did the mental health week and they talked about the signs of—"

"Suicide."

Of course.

How could I be so stupid? We'd even discussed getting rid of him in terms of his death.

I swear, loudly.

He's going to kill himself.

No. People are forgetting him. Things are reversing. He's already—

"Yasuhara, get to the nearest bridge to you."

"The one by the river? Or the one over the train track?"

"The river."

I don't know why I say it, but it seems right somehow.

"But why? Oliver? How did you get my number? What's going on?"

"A man is in trouble!" I practically shout. "He's going to try and hurt himself and we have to stop it. I'll explain everything else later."

I hang up and run.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I am not as physically fit as I need to be. I realise this as the bridge finally comes into sight. I can't see anyone at first. The road is empty. This bridge is narrow, only wide enough for one car to pass at a time. There are no traffic lights or anything. It's not that popular a route.

To my relief, I spot Yasuhara waiting where the dirt of the riverbank meets the bridge.

"Oliver? What's going on? I can't see anyone here but you said someone is in trouble?"

I swear again and walk to the edge of the river. It's wide and although we're on the brink of summer, the water will be freezing.

"I think he jumped…"

I pull off my socks and shoes, dump my phone and keys in them and wade out into the water parallel with the bridge.

"What should I do?" Yasuhara asked.

"Call an ambulance."

"But we don't know if there's anyone—"

"If he won't need it, I might!"

I mutter several more swear words under my breath as the cold water creeps up my legs. When it is deep enough, I dive.

The water is murky and I can barely see anything. How long must he have been under this water? Is it a lost—

I can't finish that thought. I can't see anything. I break the surface and suck in fresh oxygen before diving again. I am blind in the water. Opening my eyes does very little. I reach the bottom of the river and feel silt.

I feel around, hoping to find something that isn't silt, plant life or rubbish.

My feet push against the floor and I soar to the surface for air again. Gasping wildly, I take another deep breath and dive yet again.

And again.

And again.

Every time I surface, Yasuhara shouts at me. But I ignore him.

I dive again.

Just as I am about to surface for the sixth time, my bare foot touches something as I kick. It feels warm. Not very warm. But warmer than the water.

I turn and reach for it.

It's a t-shirt. I grab it and push for the surface. The extra drag from Gene's body slows me down. I kick hard.

What feels like an age later, I break the surface. I pant and swivel around, keeping hold of Gene.

"I've got him!" I try to shout, but my voice is quiet and exhausted.

I want to lift his head above the water but I do not have the strength. There are other people on the river bank. Some of them wade into the water. As soon as I get close enough they grab me and pull Gene from my grasp.

They all but drag me to the river bank. Blankets are wrapped around me. I can't see Gene. I hear Yasuhara's voice. I swivel my head to try and pinpoint him.

Just as I spot Yasuhara, he collapses to the ground, clutching his head.

I hear, "He's breathing."

And I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in hospital. It is unsurprising really. I feel like death warmed up. But I supposed freezing cold water will do that to you.

I open my eyes.

Gene is on the bed next to me. He's still asleep.

But he's alive.

I smile. And I fall asleep again.

* * *

The next time I wake, I can hear noisy sobbing.

"Mum, I'm fine—"

The crying cuts Gene's voice off.

"I knew you were feeling off. I sensed it. I talked to Noll about it. But I didn't want to push! I thought I was just over analysing! Why didn't I act on it? My poor baby."

"Shut up Mum."

Luella lifts her head from where she had been sobbing into Gene's bedsheets and looks at me for a moment before flinging herself in my direction.

"And you saved him! How did you know? Noll!"

I barely understand a word after that. She cries a lot more. Martin is standing behind her. His face is red and puffy. I look over to Gene.

He's sort of smiling at me.

I can tell he wants to talk, but not with our parents in the room. It's understandable. I have questions to answer.

Eventually, the nurses usher our parents out. They promise to visit tomorrow. We accept further kisses and hugs. They go.

"I changed my mind," I say quickly without looking at him, as soon as we're alone. "It sounds cliche. But as soon as I realised I was going to lose you, I decided that I did not want that."

"I guessed."

"I want you to hang about for a long time."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him nod.

"The nurse said I'm lucky to be alive."

"I don't know how long you were under the water for," I say. "Reality had begun shifting. Mum and Yasuhara and Mai were forgetting you…"

"What?"

"Yasuhara knew someone had visited him, but not who you were. I don't know if he'll remember it now…"

"Well, I did do my best to try and die, you know. I'd have been very disappointed if I'd succeeded and reality hadn't—" He stops speaking at the glare I send his way. Instead, he changes tack and continues. "I cable-tied my hands and feet together. So I couldn't fight it."

My glare morphed into a look of wonderment.

"How…?"

He shrugs.

"I was gonna find a rock to hold me down but…" He shrugs again. "Nurse said that if the water hadn't been so cold, I probably wouldn't have survived. Something about the body needing less oxygen in the cold or something."

He puts a hand to his head as if in pain.

"My head feels a bit foggy," he mumbles.

"Hypothermia?" I suggest. "I presume that's why I'm in here."

"Yeah. We're both in for that. And they want to keep an eye on my lungs and oxygen levels in my brain. Oh, and they've put me on suicide watch. That's why you're in here with me. Something about bonds or something."

"Makes sense, I guess. I'm sorry, I suppose I've caused you a lot of trouble."

He laughs softly.

"I want to be flippant and say perhaps it would be easier if I had died. But given the circumstances…"

"I would avoid saying that around Luella."

"She did seem to blame herself."

"When it is my fault," I conclude. "She will be insufferable."

"I think we might miss our film date with Mai."

"What day is it today?"

"Saturday still," Gene says. "Just about. Your phone is there."

He points to the table on the other side of my bed. I pick it up. There are a lot of messages.

**Mai: What was that phone call about?**

**Mai: How did you get this number?**

There's a lapse in the time signatures.

**Mai: Yasuhara said you and Gene are in hospital. Are you okay? What happened?**

**Mai: Yasuhara said Gene tried to kill himself, is that true?**

**Mai: He said you saved him, are you okay? Let me know if you're okay!**

**Mai: Please let me know what's going on. No one will tell me anything.**

**Mai: Yasuhara just called, he said that you and Gene were both stable. I hope you're okay. **

And so on. I close the conversation with her and open up the other thread. This time, with Yasuhara.

**Yasuhara: So you want him to live now? I collapsed after he was resuscitated and I sort of remember things.**

**Yasuhara: They won't let me see you both, but Gene's phone is off. I want to see you both. I need to know what's going on.**

And his messages go on too. I pass the phone to Gene. He reads the conversations.

"We can ask for them to visit right?"

"I don't see why not," I reply. "Send a message to Mum and Dad, tell them we want to see them both tomorrow."

Gene complies, then puts my phone on the table between us.

"You should get some sleep," he says.

"So should you," I retort.

There's a silence that is not silent at all. It is filled with all the little noises that hospitals make.

"Are you sure about this?" Gene asks. "I don't think I have the strength to try—"

"Yes. Stay. Everyone has been telling me that I push people away and they're correct. It was just a little more… Extreme… With you, I guess." I swallow. "I would like to say I won't push you away again. But I feel like that is perhaps too optimistic. I will try to be less of an arse about it though."

Gene smiles.

"And this has nothing to do with you wanting Mai to like you?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'll admit her comments when she'd forgotten you stung a little. But no. That is just an added bonus."

"So you admit you like her?"

I sigh heavily.

"Fine, I suppose I will admit that she is okay."

"You're an idiot."

"Yes, an idiot that made a wish on a star. Though I will argue that I was gathering evidence on a scientific basis—"

"Idiot scientist then," Gene amends.

"Go to sleep."

"You go to sleep."

"I'm trying to!"

* * *

**Author's note: One more short chapter after this! Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

After another tearful meeting with our parents the next morning, Yasuhara and Mai are allowed in. I've managed to get up and walk around a little, but Gene was still bed bound. The doctors had told us we'd be under observation for a few more days.

I think this is for Gene's benefit more than mine, but they are keeping us together for psychological reasons.

I don't mind.

"Mai, perhaps we ought to go and get hot drinks for everyone," I suggest pointedly.

"Okay," she agrees, catching my meaning. I follow her to the door, thankfully dressed in my own pyjamas rather than the hospital gowns, and am about to leave when Yasuhara calls my name.

"Oliver, this won't happen again, will it?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He nods, I leave.

"I didn't realise Gene was struggling so much," Mai says as we begin to walk down the hospital corridor.

"Neither did any of us," I lie. We had sort of agreed a story to follow regarding Gene's mental health. "I almost realised too late. I think his troubles built up rather rapidly."

I see her glance at me out of the corner of my eye. Her gaze cycles between my face, my hand and the floor in front of her. I offer her my hand and she takes it with a small smile.

"I was worried about you too," she admits. "That was really brave of you, you know, jumping in there like that."

"I've had several people tell me that it was reckless and irresponsible. That I put myself in danger and it could have resulted in two bodies instead of only one."

"But you didn't."

"No, we were lucky," I admit.

We reach the cafe and order our drinks. Mai has to pay as I do not have my wallet on me.

"I will pay you back," I promise.

"You could pay me back with a date."

I do not have time to reply as the barista passes over our drinks. We start the return journey. Mai's cheeks are still red from her boldness.

"I do not remember you being this forward," I say.

"Well…" She steels herself. "Look. You fell down the stairs and then you almost died from hypothermia." This is a gross exaggeration, but I do not correct her. "And I don't want that to happen again without even trying for something between us. Because I like you. A lot. So there."

She pouts defiantly up at me.

"Are you sure you want to be with someone with such a dreadful track record?" I ask.

"Well I quite like the idea of lording it over you. So next time I do something stupid, I can retort with 'well at least I didn't fall down the stairs and almost die of hypothermia'."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I see."

"We can still watch a film today, by the way," Mai goes on. "Yasuhara brought his laptop. And we bought sweets on the way. His laptop has a bigger screen than mine. His is seventeen inches, mine's only thirteen. He says the speakers are better on his too. He was rambling a lot about the features of his laptop. I think he was worried about seeing Gene though. They're going to be okay, aren't they?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. I didn't like that they argued. I think Yasuhara felt guilty about that."

He didn't. I know he didn't. But I do not correct her.

"So about that date?"

We're almost back at mine and Gene's room.

"What about it?" Wait. I'm sure that sounds wrong. Gene said not to pose questions like that. Damn. "I mean, it's a given that it is happening," I rectify quickly. Mai beams. "What do you want to know about it?"

"When? Where? What do I need to wear?"

"Once Gene and I are both out of hospital," I answer. "Perhaps a cafe or something? I don't know. I'll think of something. Wear whatever you want to wear." I shrug. "There's no rush."

"But if it goes well, you have to come to prom with me," she goes on.

I frown down at her.

"I do, do I?"

"Well yeah. I need someone pretty for the photos and Mr Takigawa said he'd put you in detention if you didn't agree."

"Oh really?"

I knock on the hospital room door and hear a 'come in'. We enter, hand out the drinks and take our seats.

"So what are we watching?" I ask to break the silence.

Gene sends me a small smile.

"You want to watch things now?" Yasuhara asks, reaching for his bag.

"May as well."

"What's on offer?" Gene enquired.

"Mai brought some DVDs," Yasuhara said as he booted his laptop up.

"If we move this table to the other end of the bed, we could move your chairs to where the table was and we'd all be facing the right way then."

I frown at Gene's suggestion.

"Or they could just sit on the beds?" I point out.

"Are you trying to get my into your bed?" Yasuhara asks me in mock outrage. I do not think he has forgiven me entirely, but if he is willing to jest, then whatever Gene has said to him has improved the situation. "Well as long as Mai is willing to keep Gene company, I don't see a problem."

Mai pouts at me. I smirk back, roll my eyes, and pat the bed beside me. She smiles in a self-satisfied way and jumps up from her chair to join me.

Yasuhara loads the first of the DVDs and sets up the table so that everyone can see it. He then joins Gene on his bed. Gene pulls him in for a hug. Should I do that to Mai?

She seems quite content leaning against my arm.

I close my eyes and let out a deep breath. I do not need to worry about it. She has been in an assertive mood so far today; if she wants something, she can tell me.

I pick up my disappointing hospital tea and sip at it.

If you had told me a week ago that in a week's time I would have a brother and a sort-of girlfriend, I would have laughed in your face. Which is quite something for someone that barely expresses emotions adequately.

Yet now I find myself with both of these things. And other friends too.

And it's nice.

Not that I'll admit it out loud, of course.

Smirking to myself, I put my arm around Mai's shoulder — despite my previous conviction — and she blushes. I take this as a good sign.

For the rest of the film, I ponder whether Gene has genuinely had a positive influence on my ability to read and understand people, or whether Mai is just really transparent.

I think it's the latter.

* * *

**Author's note: And it's finished. Please review!**


End file.
